


Popsicle

by Synnerxx



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash watches Axl eat a popsicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

Axl sat on the couch, happily licking a Popsicle. Slash sat on the floor in front of the TV, watching him. 

For some reason, the sight of Axl and the red 'sicle was really turning him on. He really liked the way the melted ice stained Axl's lips and mouth a lovely red color. 

Slash stood up and saw Axl glance briefly at him before turning back to the Popsicle.

He grinned and decided it was time to find out exactly what flavor the Popsicle and Axl were.


End file.
